


Dick grinning, Dick sucking 迪克笑笑迪克吸

by muyou



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick sucking dick, Hair Pulling, Jaw theme song, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyou/pseuds/muyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AO3大家知道的，只能標12，不過無插就是無差吧……？<br/>因為玩了一句雙關就被目目推坑了，完全不寫肉的我翻肉絕對也好不到哪去ry<br/>感謝目目幫要授權和Beta（趴</p><p>（本文翻譯是朝朝 CLIO。我是代發的目攸，唧）<br/>LOF請走：http://west17c.lofter.com/post/338f83_815d30e</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dick grinning, Dick sucking 迪克笑笑迪克吸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dick grinning, Dick sucking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594836) by [Ailurolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailurolin/pseuds/Ailurolin). 



> AO3大家知道的，只能標12，不過無插就是無差吧……？  
> 因為玩了一句雙關就被目目推坑了，完全不寫肉的我翻肉絕對也好不到哪去ry  
> 感謝目目幫要授權和Beta（趴
> 
> （本文翻譯是朝朝 CLIO。我是代發的目攸，唧）  
> LOF請走：http://west17c.lofter.com/post/338f83_815d30e

迪克總是在笑，事實上，他真的笑得太多了。有時候傑森會想他就是個抖S，特別是當他笑著用短棍把罪犯們電得操他媽七葷八素。但除此之外，傑森覺得他的笑容大部分的時候還是很賞心悅目。

像是，迪克帶著笑容在高譚的月光下從一個骯髒的屋頂飛到另一個骯髒的屋頂；或是他在本地的咖啡店裡笑著啜飲紙杯裝的卡布奇諾；或是他走去拿香蕉牛奶時，因為知道傑森正在審視他的屁股而勾起微笑。而傑森最喜歡的，是他毫不掩飾地當個驕傲的混蛋時的笑容。

 

「等登！等登！等登，等登，等登，等登，等登，等登，等登，登！等登！等登！等登，等登，等登，等登，等登，等登，等登，登！等——」

「迪克，不要再唱該死的《大白鯊》主題曲了，乖乖吸我的老二。」

迪克蹲在傑森的兩膝之間，他溫暖的手掌放在傑森光裸結實的大腿上，而他那漂亮的嘴只離傑森勃起的陰莖不過一吋。他咧嘴笑著，用他滿載欲念的閃亮藍眼盯著傑森。

「傑伊，當個雞掰人又不會讓你的雞巴更大一點。」他回嘴道，帶著某種惡毒的困惑抬起眼神。

「我可不需要更大的，現在這樣你就很喜歡。」

迪克輕笑。

 

迪克的手離開了傑森的大腿，轉而握住了他的陰莖，緩慢地擼了兩下，等著傑森色情地將手指纏在他的頭髮裡直到他拿開。然後他傻笑著，用指甲彈了一下傑森的老二頂部。

「噢！搞什麼鬼，迪克？」在他能說更多前，迪克開始輕輕地用拇指愛撫疼痛的部位，用他粉紅濕潤的嘴唇溫柔地親吻它。

他聽著傑森低沉的呻吟，感覺他收緊了他的手指，無情地把他的頭髮弄得亂七八糟。

他在傑森粗壯的老二上舔出了一條水痕，然後嘆息著唸他的名字，像是訴說著一个操蛋的奇蹟。

從傑鳥陰莖的頂端舔去、品嘗著前液的鹹味，迪克從他的性器移開，開始親吻他的小腹，用吻痕進犯他的大腿內側，時不時開玩笑地故意讓下巴滑過傑森腫脹的勃起，但只停留一或兩秒。

「迪克……」傑森低聲說道，手指撫摸著他男朋友的後頸，「少他媽淘氣。」

「為什麼？」迪克低语，同时不忘在他男朋友的陰囊旁邊再吸一個吻痕。

「因為我想要你把你用你的嘴唇含住我的老二，而不是在我該死的屁眼附近弄出些水蛭咬痕。」

迪克噘起嘴，有些惱怒的嘆氣，然後幼稚的吐出一聲非常誇張的：「好凹凹凹凹－－」

他低下頭，天空藍的雙眼不好意思地往上看著傑森，咬了咬他的下嘴唇然後勾起微笑。他分開了傑森的腿，黑牛仔褲絆住了他男友的膝蓋，而他老練地用拇指揉著傑森的恥骨結節，然後用嘴環住他的陰莖，包納了他。

傑森興味盎然地看著迪克緊閉著眼，濃眉有些難受的皺了起來，用他又暖又緊的喉嚨將他含得更深。傑森看著他盡全力把他含得真他媽深，深到他的鼻子都埋進了傑森深色蜷曲的恥毛裡。傑森呻吟，粗魯的抓著迪克的瀏海。

 

當迪克把自己從傑森的恥毛中拔出來，他還是含著傑森的老二，他的嘴唇緊繃又牢固地含到了中間。他牢牢地用他閃亮又濕潤的眼睛看著傑森，帶著該死的笑容，好像他達成了某種成就，像是他完成了某件豐功偉業，某件除了他之外別人一輩子也別想完成的事。

傑森勾起嘴角，給了迪克一個微笑做獎勵，然後為他按摩痠痛的下巴。迪克還是對著他的陰莖傻笑，為傑森的讚美沾沾自喜，直到再次把他放倒。

 

Fin.

我不知道我做了什麼（掩面  
肉超難的啦哭哭人家是走PG13劇情向的寫手（X


End file.
